


Paradoja

by Sanjiko



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Angeles/Demonios, Creación, Lucifer - Freeform, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjiko/pseuds/Sanjiko
Summary: Todo el panorama se le presentaba muy distinto en ese instante a cuando ayudó con su organización, increíble que el cielo tuviera ese color, o que el aire se sintiera así de diferente, ni siquiera lograba comprender el porque ahora lograba aspirarlo y sentirlo en su ser. El dolor recién aprendido en todo su cuerpo le obligó a dejar de lado su admiración por el momento.
Relationships: Astoreth/Belcebu, Lucifer/Belial





	Paradoja

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, me siento en la necesidad de aclarar unas cosas, por aquello de los malos entendidos o del erudito que salte diciendo que todo está mal; la historia a continuación es una versión propia que contiene fragmentos de la leyenda de la creación, así mismo, personajes a los cuales yo he ajustado a mi necesidad para poder plasmar este escrito.  
> Así mismo es algo figurativo y no pretende hacer cambiar de parecer a nadie con lo que a continuación redacto, es solo una historia en la mente de una persona con insomnio y el consumo alto de cafeína; sin más, si quieres disfrutar de una aventura que mezcla “Ángeles”, “Humanos” y “Adversarios” puedes quedarte pero, si por el contrario tienes muy firme tu creencia y solo reconoces una historia como la creación, es mejor que no la leas.

{Luego de la caída.}

… ‘— ¡Son unos miserables! —‘ recordó haberle mencionado a su hermano Gabriel al ver a los humanos en sus rutinas diarias, haciendo lo mismo, sin algún cambio en lo más mínimo; el Edén pareciera ser una casa de juguete usada por un infante que, al fastidiarse deja los muñecos en una posición sin saber siquiera cuando regresará a terminar su juego previo…

Increíble que en medio de tan estrepitoso, horrible, doloroso en todos los aspectos, descenso, mismo en donde sus alas ardieron al grado de cambiar de color oponiéndose al blanco resplandeciente que le dieron, mantuviera esos pensamientos en su mente; azotó en la tierra simulando ser un asteroide golpeando con saña y fuerza el globo, formando un cráter vacío o… casi.

Del centro de tal pozo medido, entre la nube de polvo una figura humanoide emergió, cubierto de lodo a base de sangre y tierra, ni siquiera lograba descifrar de cual de todas sus heridas provenía el líquido carmín que brotaba de su ser.

Todo el panorama se le presentaba muy distinto en ese instante a cuando ayudó con su organización, increíble que el cielo tuviera ese color, o que el aire se sintiera así de diferente, ni siquiera lograba comprender el porque ahora lograba aspirarlo y sentirlo en su ser. El dolor recién aprendido en todo su cuerpo le obligó a dejar de lado su admiración por el momento.

Resollando pesadamente miró a lo alto, debía trepar esa pequeño muro creado por el estallido del impacto, más apenas puso sus manos en el, ardieron y picaron; estaban cubiertas de cortadas forradas con tierra, incluso le faltaban algunas de sus uñas, así mismo partes de piel en los nudillos y yemas que simplemente habían desaparecido dejando sus huesillos visibles. Parpadeó consecutivamente y suspiró, luego de asimilar ese nuevo pesar intentó trepar y una vez más notó como las diferencias le sobrepasaban a lo conocido; levantar cada pie para dar un paso le molestaba en sobremanera y resultaba pesado casi como cargar un cerro completo, su fuerza simplemente le abandonó y ni siquiera trató de usar sus alas , al verlas sintió pena, horror y odio al notar como solo eran un esqueleto forrado en ciertas partes con piel enrojecida que colgaba en secciones, simulando los restos de una cortina corroída por el tiempo.

Adaptándose a esos altercados e invirtiendo todo su ser en ello, escaló y una vez en la cima de tal pared diminuta divisó una vez mas la creación; era tan distinto verla a ras de suelo, ese sitio verde fuese producto de un trabajo bien echo eones atrás, no poseía la fuerza para bajar con elegancia así que solo se deslizó por la pendiente, lastimando todo su cuerpo en el proceso pero bajando con rapidez, ya tendría otro tiempo para admirar ese sitio, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Comenzó a caminar de modo lento y doloroso sin embargo, a unos pasos se detuvo y miró el rocoso suelo…

¿Para qué? Se preguntó internamente; sus pensamientos confusos y revueltos no le mostraban ni siquiera un plan a seguir, por el contrario solo se efectuaba preguntas dolorosas ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿Por qué su padre le castigo de tal manera si él le dijo la verdad? ¿No se supone que los buenos padres premian a los hijos que saben comportarse? ¿Lucifer se había portado mal? Siendo así, ¿Decir la verdad era malo?

Y entonces sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar y en sus ojos que destellaron y se entrecerraron marcando una mueca nueva se demostró.

El amor que sintió al ver las especies animales revolotear por todo el globo se convirtió en una amargura que se representó con el semblante frío, nada importaban las especies mostrándose en su esplendor si con el paso del tiempo también las dejarían de lado o simplemente no las apreciarían. El amor que sintió por sus hermanos ahora se estancaba entre sus emociones de ‘No me interesa y Me da igual’ que aunque recién descubiertas, lograba comprenderlas a la perfección. El amor que sintió por su padre estaba siendo engullido por una oscuridad reptante que rápidamente le ganaba terreno y consumía su interior.

Así el inmenso amor que sentía por Dios se tapió en algún punto olvidado de su ser.

Todos los buenos sentimientos que poseía se alteraron mostrando un giro de 180 grados, cambiando su switch de On a Off y ni se preocupó por saber a donde se marcharon sus emociones previas, comenzó a sentir que todo le molestaba en sobremanera y era de tal modo que sintió asesinaría a quien o cual fuese quien se le aproximara, solo de eso estaba seguro por el momento; sí Lucifer estaba más que molesto.

Si, se podría considerar molestia su sentimiento contra las rocas que le calaban en los pies desnudos y heridos obligándolo a caer de rodillas y cortarse al mismo tiempo, sumando eso a sus heridas previas; también se le podría decir que se molestaba con el viento que le enredaba su larga cabellera o que arrastrando arenilla le lastimaba los ojos; incluso se molestaba con el movimiento propio de los astros que difícilmente le ayudan con su visión, si mal apenas se acostumbraba a la fuerte luz del día, esta desaparecía para darle paso a una tenue iluminación por parte de la luna y las estrellas. Se molestó con la lluvia por mojarlo completamente y al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus heridas, causaba su andar lento gracias al fango formado a sus pies impidiéndole moverse con libertad; Lucifer despreció todo lo que había ayudado a crear.

Lucifer aborreció todo lo que tenía que ver con la creación a un punto distinto…

…Lucifer comenzó a odiar todo a su alrededor.

Aunque más que odio se trataba de un sentimiento más fuerte y mucho más doloroso; esa oscuridad que al principio fue una mancha pequeña en su interior creció con rapidez sobrellenándolo y amenazando con desbordarse del peor modo posible; esa pesadez en su pecho le maltrataba y lo sofocaba de un modo desconocido; y al mismo tiempo que odiaba, lloraba.

Lucifer se percató entonces que la mancha no era otra cosa que tristeza; detuvo su andar al instante, alzó la vista y el atardecer ya estaba una vez más sobre él ¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido ya? No lo sabía pero sus manos ya no molestaban ni picaban, así mismo sus pies ya se habían acostumbrado al suelo virgen, entonces se percató que, de a poco se estaba ajustando a toda la creación y así mismo, se dio cuenta de que poco le importaba lo que le ocurriera; estaba completamente roto en su interior y sus emociones ya escaseaban y le interesaba poco que algún ser llegara y lo atacara, ¿Se defendería? Seguramente no, lo dejaría hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Días caminando sin dirección le llevaron hasta una cueva mucho muy alejada del cráter original, entró en ella hasta lo recóndito dejándose abrazar por la oscuridad, el frío y sobre todo la protección de piedra; luego de tomar una postura que le permitiera descansar sin tanto dolor físico, sin tener alguna razón para continuar con su andar en ninguno de los aspectos, se quedó quieto esperando, ¿Para qué continuar si a quién le dedicaba su tiempo, sentimientos y vida ya no le quería? ¡No tenía nada en ese sitio para él! Lucifer estaba solo, dolido y sobre todo: Abandonado en un mundo que aunque conocía y antes adoraba ver en movimiento, ahora le disgustaba al punto del vómito.

Suspiró mientras su mandíbula tiritaba, apretó los dientes, entrecerró sus ojos y sintió como se llenaron de agua, tragó saliva pesadamente mientras sus lagrimas escurrieron por su rostro, el resentimiento, las dudas y el dolor físico como emocional por fin lo colmaron; agarró aire profundamente y cuando estaba a punto de liberarlo desde su interior a modo de un grito, cerró su boca guardando todo ese aliento en su interior, ocasionándole una punzada en el pecho mostrándole un nuevo dolor, no venía al caso ni gritarlo, ¿Para qué? No tenía sentido alguno lo mejor era mantenerse quieto y dejar que todo pasara a su ritmo, sí, seguramente su vida acabaría pronto.

Con todos esos pensamientos cerró los ojos y lo que era una siesta para descansar e intentar recuperarse un poco, se tornó en un sueño profundo. El tiempo no respeta a nada ni a nadie, e incluso se podría decir que es la creación mas fuerte y poderosa de Dios; poco le importa si es una piedra, el metal mas fuerte del mundo o, la criatura mejor cuidada o mas hermosa, todo esta sometido a su poder y pasos en la tierra; y lo hace de modo tan grácil y solemne que muchos ni se percatan de su existencia hasta que no pueden hacer eso que antes hacían con libertad. Si, el mismo ser invisible, pasó a su ritmo natural, sin molestarlo en ningún aspecto casi pareciera ignorarlo, casi. Lo cubrió con el olvido y desapego del exterior brindándole un poco de descanso, bueno, solo si lo imaginamos como un ser supremo, de lo contrario solo se podría decir que el tiempo transcurrió como en la mayoría de las veces, inadvertido, pero brindándole una protección especial: Lucifer se convirtió en una estatua de piedra color gris condenado a la espera.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si le diste la oportunidad a este escrito me resta decirte gracias y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que mi mente me de posibilidad...


End file.
